Perks in Mafia III
Perks in Mafia III come in the form of associates earned when Lincoln Clay assigns territory to one of his underbosses: Cassandra, Thomas Burke, or Vito Scaletta. :Note: Information on this page is based off gameplay footage and interviews, so some items may be speculative in nature. The page will be updated with more accurate information as it becomes available. Perks Cassandra Arms Dealer - Jackie DuVernay provides Lincoln with weapons delivery anywhere in the city. *More information to come. Screaming Zemi - A thrown weapon that is upgradable to three different versions. *Version one is a basic distraction device, used to lure and distract a target. *Version two adds a smoke element to the device. *Version three is equipped with an explosive component. Gunsmith - Clifton Jean-Baptiste will improve Lincoln's weapons with various modifications and upgrades. *The first level gives Lincoln an improved weapons accuracy upgrade. *The second level gives Lincoln an increased ammo capacity upgrade. *The third level gives Lincoln am improved weapons stability upgrade. *The fourth level gives Lincoln faster weapons reloading. Switchboard Operator - Jennifer Moran can kill the phone lines for a short time, preventing enemy from calling in reinforcements. *The first level kills phone lines for 2 minutes. *The second level shuts down phone lines for five minutes. *The third level kills phone lines and calls in your backup. Burke Vehicle Delivery - Hank McGahee provides vehicle delivery to Lincoln anywhere in the city. *Level one provides Lincoln with free vehicle delivery. *Level two provides Lincoln with the covert vehicle theft ability to steal cars undetected. *Level three gives Lincoln the occupied vehicle theft ability to quietly steal occupied cars. Police Dispatcher - Fiona Davidson can call off the cops when they're on your tail. *Level one clears blue police zones for 30 seconds. *Level two marks nearby cops on your map. *Level three clears blue police zones for 2 minutes. *Level four clears blue and red police zones for 2 minutes. *Level five clears blue and red police zones for 5 minutes. *Level six clears blue and red police zones for 10 minutes. IRA Bomber - Terry Bishop will provide arms dealer with explosives. *Level one will provide the Arms Dealer with explosives. *Level two will provide additional explosives and increase Lincoln's carry capacity. Vito Hit Squad - Bobby Navarro and his team or shooters will show up to even the odds against the opposition. *Hit Squad: Level one allows Lincoln to call in armed backup. *Enforcer Hit Squad: Level two will call in heavier backup. *High-Impact Hit Squad: Level three will call in a four man kill crew. Mob Doctor - Dr. Gianni Bruno will provide Lincoln with health upgrades. *Level one adds one health bar to Lincoln. *Level two add another Adrenaline Shot to Lincoln's inventory. *Level three gives Lincoln improved stamina and health recovery. *Level four adds an additional health bar. *Level five gives Lincoln additional stamina and health recovery. *Level five gives Lincoln maximum health bars. Consigliere - Betty Johnson will get your cash, bring your kickback and show enemy positions. *At level one Betty will stash your cash on the go. *At level two Betty will locate enemies and collect Lincoln's kickbacks. Unknown Wire Tap ability - Enhanced vision that highlights enemies with red outline and money with yellow. *More information to come. Wire Tap ability - Enhanced vision that highlights enemies with red outline and money with yellow. *More information to come. Health Regeneration - Allows Lincoln's health to slowly regenerate over time. *More information to come. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Switchboard Operator Perk.png Italian Muscle Perk.png Vito Sit Down.png|Vito Vito Sit Down 2.png|Vito Cassandra Sit Down.png|Cassandra Cassandra Sit Down 2.png|Cassandra Burke Sit Down.png|Burke Burke Sit Down 2.png|Burke Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay Category:Unconfirmed Pages